Gordian stratagem
by Lycidel
Summary: Power struggle between L and Light. Intricate planning and strategies to bring the other. Who will emerge top? Revised version of Two can play the game.
1. Prologue

Chapter 1

ta, ta ,ta...

Writing a detective thriller wasn't easy. Having a genius sitting behind made it even harder. It has been three years after Kira was convicted. No, not by justice, but by mysterious forces. They just seem to die by their own hands on that fateful night. Reason for death : Heart Attack.

It was definitely a good ending for a great story.

ta, ta, ta...

A member of the world'renowned organisation discovered the existence of Death Note, and their owners, Death gods. Nobody knows how they look like, but they were rumoured to have a thing for apples. The heads of the organisation then set off to kill enemies of their coporation, and L started off the investigation of Kira. Later, Yagami Raito, somehow stumbled into the investigation, and was suspected as part of the Kira duo. Through many twist and turns, a slip by the President of the coporation gave L and Light the glimpse of an unknown world, the world of the Shinigamis. Of course, many have died, but then, it just proves that good always triumphs evil.

Evil will never go unpunished.

ta, ta, ta...

It was late into the night, but the memories just keep flowing into my mind. At times, my mind went blank. All I could focused on was how similar in thoughts I am with the past Kira. However, ever since the rise of the new Kira, the past just become, well, past. Many, including me, have been curious to what had actually happened to the past Kira, but it just became insignificant after the great mystery was solved. He or she would most likely have perished, buried with the secrets that he holds.

We would never know...

A yawn, and a gaze back at the computer screen, then I reliased how late it really was. Dark circles under the eyes. I wonder, how often it has been like that during the days when Kira is still alive. Turning to stretch my aching body, I looked into Ryu's eyes and smiled at him, signalling the end of work.

'Finally...' L drawled. He strode over with that usual relaxed, hunched-back manner. 'Finally, we can have some fun together.' He smirked.

Within moments, Ryu was right beside me, staring straight into my eyes, face inching nearer and nearer. Our lips touch, and my body reacted in the way Ryu wants it to.

'Eh, goosebumps? Don't you like it?' L purred, continuing his advancements on me like I was a prey for his supper. His hands were all over me in a second, touching everywhere, bringing them to the edge of burning. His lips tracing the outlines of my chin, doing wondeful things to me, arousing me. Who would have knew the geniuses behind the capture of Kira would have became that close in midst of the investigation, close to the point that it has turned into a sin.

Homosexuals. Who would have thought of that.

Clothes off and the next moment I find myself on the floor naked. The mixture of the coldness of the tiles and the heat from his fingers, I just can't resist a moan. A moan, and the end of all. No more tracing fingers and lips. Another moan...of disappointment.

'Relax. We got the whole night to ourselves. The night is still young. Right, my dear Light?' That deep voice of his just can't seem to be quiet tonight. It is so frustrating that he just wants to continue playing. If he wants to play that much, I could play with him.

* * *

'I wouldn't be so sure of that.' I sneered.

His immediate reaction was homourous,and how I wish I had a camera with me at that time. Ryu may be cold and expressionless in front of the others, but alone with me, it just doesn't seemed to be. It defintely appeals to me that I have so much power over him, over L. A slid of a hand down between his chest, he twitched. Another, at his abdomen, and he gasped. This was the kind of power I have over him, the kind of overwhelming power I have over his body, heart and soul.

Using that distraction as my chance, I flipped him over, pinning him under me .

'Now.. I see what you mean.' He whispered, panting, short in breath.

In my hands, he will be unable to feel for anything but pleasure. In my hands, he will be unable to do anything but only feel the immense need for release.

'Lick it,' I commanded, placing a finger right in front of his opened lips. 'Lick it like how you want me to do you.'

A moan, and the sticking out of his tongue, laving at the finger infront of him. Another, and my finger is right inside his warm mouth. Ryu's tongue swriled around that finger, playing with the fingertip, sucking on it, sending pleasures down to my sensitive zone. Yes, I knew that he was good in bed having experienced it myself, but I didn't know that he was equally good in the 'oral' department'. Not only good, but superb. I closed my eyes, reveling in swarms of pleasure, and the next thing I realised is hands working their way down to my erection. One held it, squeezing it at different intervals while the other played with the skin around the base of my arousment. Speed increase, and loud moans filled the room. It was too good.

It was just too good to be true...

'I'm..I'm com...coming..' I stuttered, face srunched up, breath quickening, giving into the pleasures of his hands and tongue.

'No.. You don't,' stopping all actions.

I opened my eyes just in time to see Ryu giving the finger a last lick and his devilish smile. 'You thought you had me. Well, that was just too stupid of you.' He commented. Pushing me aside, he stood up.

'Shock, aren't you? Ah, well, it just looks like I had the last laugh.'

'Now, we can continue with what we left off just now.'...


	2. Beginnings: Loss of balance in power

Chapter 2

27nd July. Hot summer. Sweating bodies. Chained.

Another day filled with Kira horrors.

Both of us staring at the wide screen, listening to what the heads have to say about the next assasination. The 7 of them in a big meeting room, with high ceiling and classy interior, seated at the circular meeting table, were stern and spoke only when necessary. Anybody could tell that no one knew who the preprator was. Suspicions was in the air and it was an incredibly tense moment for them and for us. They, building up walls around themselves to protect themselves from being a possible victim of Kira and us, looking for the slightest clue that would lead us to Kira while we witnessed the careful planning of these murders. It was infuriating that these murders are taking place right in front of our eyes but we can't do anything except to wait.

Humans are probably the most extraordinary creatures in Nature, outstanding in an unimaginable way. While animals engage in fights with others to protect their love ones, mankind not only fight but even kill their own species, for any and every reason you can name under the sun. Ideals, religion, commercial and political interest, power, status, money. It was a wonder that these romanticisers of war have not been wept out from the surface of Earth. These are unjustified murders, mind you, and humans just have no right to kill another that's created by nature. The humans race are superior than the other species with their ability to communication and think, but they do not rule. They are, after all, not God. The opening of the Pandora's Box was probably a lifetime curse given to humankind by god, giving us the ability to sin, and it's because of that, that some wars are inevitable.

Some, like the purification of the World. The rid of sins.

_1 in _7. The magic number that's in my head as I sat on that 'comfy' wheeled office chair, looking through the spy glass, watching already familiar faces of the seven, now listening to the conversation between Takahashi and Higuchi. A 1 in 7 chance which any person sitting there could be Kira. At least it was better than the 'less than 1 per cent' when I was suspected. It would not be easy to rid of that possibility, but it is not impossible. In any way, why would I want to rid of it in the first place? This is a battle between the two of us. That's what makes it interesting right? To see who wins in the end, or maybe, to see who dies first under the hands of Kira.

I'll just make sure I'm the victor at the end. I will single out the Mastermind before he does. Survival is the key.

* * *

'Ne, Yagami-kun, let's say you saw a stranger, pale and sick, and he was beaten up by group of guys. What would you do? Would you call the police or fight?' L suddenly spoke, while trying to add another sugar cube to his few centimeters high tower.

Sigh. He's doing it again. It was an obvious trap, trying to create a situation somewhat identical to those of Kira victims, intending to find similarities between my answer and Kira's killing patterns. The past Kira made mercy killings, while the present made merciliess ones. I must choose my answer carefully. If I choose 'fight', that itself alone would increase the suspicion since Kira was protrayed as a god of justice, a slayer of evil, one that strongly believes in his Utopian ideas and would resort to anything to do that, inclduing killing. it doesn't even matter if the person deserve it, or not.

_Just like all of his victims. Kira would not hesitate to rid the world of sins._

Furthermore, choosing to call the police is stil a much logical choice in any way. L percieved the past Kira as one who was a genius. one that thinks thoroughly before he does anything. Not forgetting, a young kid at mind. No doubt, he would not choose to fight, with odds against him.

Now, the problem is, to lead him on or to decrease my suspicion. At first, it was just curiosity to look at his reaction if I were to play with him, however, at the last minute, I realised something was wrong. My chain of thoughts were wrong to start with.

_He wasn't asking about Kira...he was implying something._

'Fight.' I said, leaning back, putting my hands on the back of my head, and let out a huge sigh.

'It was never a question of fight or not fight, right, Ryuzaki-san? Neither was it a question that requires logical processing of that situtation.'

'Hm, I wonder..' he replied, eyes fixed onto his tower, downright ignoring me.

'You were just convinced that Kira is a coward, weren't you? Hiding behind the mask of his, killing people without being in contact with them.' This time round, I wasn't as calm as before. Watching him, his attitude, I just couldn't surpress my anger anymore.

'You just think that he is a coward right?' I repeated, spitting the words out like they were of disgust to me.

He put down that last piece of sugar down on the tower, turned around and looked at me for a moment, before turning back to 'work'.

**_And you just thought that I fit the description perfectly, didn't you?_ **

Shocked. It was more than just shocked. I was confused. With the anger burst and that sudden sentence that came into my mind. Yes, it was a direct insult, but why would have became like that over a simple question? It was so unusual of me to be like that. Is it even me? Maybe, it's the heat.

Maybe it's just summer.


End file.
